Don't Be Silly
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Billy/Shanilla.] Could Billy be any more oblivious to her? ...Wasn't he?


Lounging around on the empty desk, he awaited his friends to get out of this last class. Billy lazily watched the clock, yawning overdramatically. He was effectively getting on Spencer's nerves with how he was acting right now. Nothing new.

At last the bell went crazy as it rang through the building. Most of the kids rushed out towards the last ring, but it was taking a bit for the trio of friends he hung around.

With Spencer in the lead, they strolled out into the bustling hall. The popular kids were mostly gone, so they were relieved they weren't going to get bullied at the moment. Billy could tell.

Floating along behind his unpopular posse, he noticed something. Shanilla kept looking back to him here or there. Her eyes then went to stay to the floor.

Hm...

He floated up so he was between the siblings. Billy then got a little higher so he could look right into Spencer's face overhead, "Dude, I'm starving!" Who know, maybe everyone was being so quiet and awkward from hunger?

"You can't feel hunger anymore, genius," responded Spencer, just walking through his cousin. He paused slightly in his steps to shiver; ghosts did have lowered temperatures.

Not liking that response, Shanilla gripped her shoulder bag a little tighter, "You don't have to be rude, Spencer."

"Yeah Spence, you can't be rude."

The young movie producer just gave up, looking to Rajeev, "I have a new movie idea."

The Indian boy quirked a brow, "Is this one going to actually work? I mean, I think I'm really busy and-"

"How does getting cozy with a certain Lolo Calorie sound?" Spencer waged, knowing that would be a disaster already. He didn't have to wait long before an eager teenage boy convinced that the popular girl would fall for him this time dragged him along to start the filming.

Shanilla sighed, still walking alongside Billy. If only her brother were herself... But glancing at the popular singer, she knew how difficult that could very well be.

*I*I*I*I*

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there, bro." Billy called anyone that, and Shanilla never seemed to mind. The WiFri was making him calmer by the second, and he felt a need to try to get her the same way.

Her face blushed, but it was difficult to outwardly tell. Even recognition made her happy.

She'd liked Billy for some time now, so this was great. Rajeev and Spencer were off to shoot a movie. Predictable.

To keep a hopeful conversation, "So how come you aren't helping with the movie?" She watched over him curiously, sipping her coffee.

Billy slunk back into the seat, fading into it slightly, "Well, I'm just kind of tired if not actually being seen on camera. I miss all of the screen time I used to have."

She rolled her eyes slightly, "Or was it have an excuse to be near the most beautiful girl?"

"Oh, totally," he pointed to her, flashing a wink.

Was it possible to melt? She was getting a completely red face, no doubt...

"Dude, I want to try some of that coffee." Billy didn't have any regards to the fact she had already been drinking it.

She slowly agreed to hand it to him. He gulped some intently, then immediately spit it out on her without thinking.

Shanilla felt confused and hurt, "What was that for?" She got up to get some napkins to wipe her shirt awkwardly as she sat back down.

The undead rockstar frowned softly, "My bad, I forgot I hated coffee. It's like with candy corn, you know?"

The girl just sighed in annoyance. There was that about Billy that bugged her to no end. He never though through much at all. If he did, she barely saw such a thing.

"Seriously, I'll buy you a new one." He dropped the empty cup in the floor, making Shanilla make a face at him.

"You can't pay for it, you have no wallet," she could have taken the low way, and attacked the fact he was dead, but it would really be worth it. She wanted him to feel better as well. Him hurting would be worse.

He promised to get her a new coffee anyways, kissing her cheek as he floated over to take a cup. The cashier jumped over the counter in shock, and she felt better already.

That kiss was as good as anything she figured he'd truly offer up. It would be silly to hope for any more than that... Right?

Getting her renewed drink, and their hand brushing made her think about that.


End file.
